An aerial diffusion device, commonly known as a diffuser, is a device that diffuses a sample into the surrounding air. In one example, the sample is oil such as, e.g., fragrance oil, and the oil is diffusively delivered into the surrounding air as a fine mist or spray. Examples of diffusers include ultrasonic diffusers that vaporize the sample via vibration, evaporative diffusers that vaporize a sample by directing air through a filter where the sample is resting, heat diffusers that utilize a heat source to diffuse the sample, and nebulizing diffusers. Nebulizing diffusers work by using a pressurized air stream generated by an air pump with a specially designed nozzle. Advantageously, the rate of evaporation of a nebulizing diffuser is highly accelerated and occurs almost instantly. The air pump and nozzle, along with the shape of the diffuser bulb that holds the sample, cause the sample to atomize into a fine spray or mist for delivery into the surrounding air.
Fragrance diffusers have become very popular for use in homes and offices in order to deliver an olfactory stimulus in the form of a desired scent into a particular room or area of the home or office. Attempts have been made to provide a secondary sensory stimulus in conjunction with the olfactory stimulus provided by the fragrance diffuser. However, prior art attempts at such multiple sensory stimuli have experienced difficulties in coordinating the multiple devices that respectively provide the multiple sensory stimuli.